poklefandomcom-20200213-history
Dubior
Dubior is a recurring antagonist in Milky Star Nightmares but ended up dying in Dreams Come True by King Dedede. Dubior was born by being created from a machine in Nightmare Zone. He would be assigned the task of trying to conquer Planet Popstar but soon Kirby would interfere and stop him from doing so every time. He has since had an undying hatred towards Kirby and considers him his arch-nemesis. Despite him being killed several times, he still manages to regenerate every single time until he is fully crushed by King Dedede. Physical Appearance Dubior is a UFO type of robotic being with white glowing eyes and a bright yellowish antenna. He doesn't really have any legs so he ends up floating all the time. History Backstory During the time when all mid-bosses were being created in Nightmare Zone, Dubior was one of the first ones to be tested and to find out if he was ready for combat or not. He ended up being ready for combat after the 3rd test and was assigned the mission to destroy all of Planet Popstar. He started out as a Dubior Jr. in training and soon became a more menacing and threatening Dubior. Milky Star Nightmares Season 1 Waddle Doo Sucks .]] Dubior's current goal is to look for the all the energy spheres in each HAL Room along with the other mid-bosses. He fails to look for anything in the first HAL Room so he goes through forests along with the other mid-bosses. Later on he ends up getting in a verbal fight with Kibble Blade to soon make a truce with him which he ends up tricking Kibble Blade and also killing him. After that incident, Dubior and the rest go to Land Dream which is an alternate dimension. There, he finds an energy sphere from Alternate King Dedede and heads to the portal with it. Dreams Come True He talks about making Kirby's nightmares come to a reality and figures out that the only way of doing it is to shape-shift into someone he trusts. He decides to shape-shift to Fox McCloud and tricks King Dedede into getting his DNA. After Dubior knocks out Dedede, he shape-shifts to him and meets up with Kirby. There, he tells him that he can make any of his dreams come true. Kirby agrees to come with him. They both arrive to an Unknown Laboratory and Kirby is unsure about it at first. Dubior tells Kirby to hop on into a random machine that he invented, Kirby agrees to do it. He then tells Kirby to close his eyes and wish for something. Kirby ends up wishing for a GameBoy which happens to come true. Dubior then hops onto the machine and says his wish. He says that he wishes to have an evil version of Kirby attack Milky Star Town. It ends up coming true and Dubior tells Evil Kirby where Milky Star Town is located at. Evil Kirby disappears and Dubior reveals himself to Kirby. Just as Dubior is about to flee he is stopped by King Dedede, he is then crushed by him and can never come back. He ends up exploding and dies. Personality Dubior is a robot so therefore he doesn't really feel any emotions. However, he is able to understand what he is doing and is able to have perfect speech like the others. Other than that, Dubior is quite selfish and only cares about the tasks he needs to accomplish. He would do anything to accomplish his tasks that he is assigned to do and wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone if he has to. Dubior thinks highly of himself despite the fact that he is just a mid-boss like everyone else and doesn't care about others as much. Powers and Abilities Dubior is capable of doing abilities based on spark. Dubior is quite powerful with using spark related powers or other powers in general. * Killing Shock: '''Dubior can shock someone and it could also even end up killing the enemy. Sometimes this attack doesn't benefit Dubior at all and instead would give him bad luck so he barely uses it. He didn't know that when he used this on Kibble Blade it would trigger his fate during Dreams Come True. * '''Shape-shift: '''Dubior can shape-shift into any person as long as he gets a DNA sample from that person. This technique works well since most people end up falling for his shape-shifting despite his voice not changing. ''' Trivia * Dubior wasn't originally going to be in Milky Star Nightmares. * Dubior is Pokle's least favorite mid-boss. Category:Characters